british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
1000 Heartbeats
1000 Heartbeats was a quiz show where contestants answered questions while wearing an electronic heart-rate counter. Gameplay A single contestant, wearing an electronic heart-rate counter and standing on a lighted circular platform known as "The Plate," answered questions in order to win money over a total of seven rounds. While a round was in progress, the contestant's heartbeats were continuously counted and deducted from an initial total of 1,000. If the total reached zero, the game ended immediately and the contestant was defeated and left empty-handed. During gameplay, the contestant's heart rate was displayed on a monitor and relayed to a live string quartet playing the show's musical score; they adjusted their tempo (beats per minute) to match the heart rate and maximise tension. The contestant had to give seven correct answers to complete Round 1, and the required number decreased by one for each subsequent round (six in Round 2, five in Round 3, etc.). Each incorrect answer deducted 25 heartbeats. The contestant could change out a question by stepping off the Plate, at a cost of 100 beats (50 in Series 1). Any correct answers given prior to stepping off were counted toward the number required to complete the round once play resumed. Each completed round increased the contestant's winnings as follows: *Round 1 – £250 *Round 2 – £500 *Round 3 – £1,000 *Round 4 – £2,500 *Round 5 – £5,000 *Round 6 – £10,000 *Round 7 – £25,000 At the start of each new round, the contestant was shown an example of the game to be played and could choose to "Cash Out" with the money banked to that point rather than play on. In order to win the money, he/she had to complete one final "Cashout Game." The contestant was shown a series of true/false statements and had to give five consecutive correct answers before running out of heartbeats. Any incorrect response broke the chain and deducted 25 beats (50 in the second series). Completing the Cashout Game allowed the contestant to leave with the accumulated money, but failing to complete it forfeited the entire bank. The contestant was not allowed to step off the Plate during this game. Round Formats *'Round 1 — £250' **'Compare' – The contestant was shown a single comparative question, followed by several pairs of answers, and had to choose the answer from each pair that satisfied the question. Seven correct answers were required to advance. This game was added in Series 2. **'Contrast' – The contestant was shown a single pair of answer options, followed by several statements. For each one, the contestant had to choose the answer that satisfied it. Seven correct answers were required to advance. *'Round 2 — £500' **'Reflection' – The contestant was shown an analog clock that had been reflected horizontally and had to correctly announce six different times to advance. This game was added in Series 2. **'Reorder' – The contestant was shown a list of six items and had to place them in a specified order to advance. **'Unravel' – The contestant was shown a rotating circle of six, seven, eight or nine letters which spelled out a word in the proper order. The contestant had to find six words to advance. *'Round 3 — £1,000' **'Assemble' – The contestant was shown a photograph of a celebrity for five seconds. The image then disappeared and was replaced by a copy with five pieces missing. One hole was highlighted, and the contestant had to choose the correct piece to fill it from 12 options. Some of the possible pieces could have been rotated from their original orientation, increasing the difficulty. The contestant had to fill all five holes in order to advance. **'Definition' – The contestant was shown a row of blanks corresponding to the number of letters in a word and the word's definition. One letter was given to start, and others would fill in as time went on. The contestant had to guess five words to advance. This game was added in Series 2. **'Unscramble' – The contestant had to form five sets of scrambled letters into words that fit a given general category. The contestant could ask for one clue to narrow the category down, at a cost of 25 heartbeats. *'Round 4 — £2,500' **'Identify' – The contestant was shown a statement and eight possible answers, and had to choose the four that fit it. If the contestant's four choices were not all correct, he/she was penalized 25 heartbeats and told how many choices were correct, but not which ones. The contestant continued to guess until all four correct answers were found in one turn. **'Link' – The contestant was shown two columns of six answers each and had to complete four pairs as instructed, linking one item from each column to form the pairs. *'Round 5 — £5,000' **'Keep Up' – The contestant was shown an initial number and a mathematical calculation instruction, the result of which became the initial number for the next one. The contestant had to complete three sequences of calculations to win the round (8 steps each in Series 1, 6 steps each in Series 2). **'Pinpoint' – The contestant was shown a grid of numbers and had to perform calculations with them as instructed, with each correct response removing the affected numbers from the grid. The contestant had to complete three grids (four calculations each) to advance. *'Round 6 — £10,000' **'Decipher' – The contestant was shown a list of five statements, only one of which fit a given question, and had to choose that one statement. The contestant had to play through two lists in order to advance. *'Round 7 — £25,000' **'Recall' – The contestant was shown an alphanumeric sequence of 11 characters and had to recite it in exact order to win the round. The sequence remained on screen until the contestant said "recall." If a mistake was made, the contestant lost 25 heartbeats, the sequence was shown again, and the contestant had to restart it from the beginning. ---- A contestant who successfully cashed out at the £10,000 level could be given a chance to play Recall unofficially, using the remaining heartbeats on the counter, and see if he/she would have been able to win the full £25,000. Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Puzzle Category:ITV Shows Category:2015 premieres Category:2016 endings